


Blood Matters

by Mirime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/Mirime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry wants to know why his paternal grandfather avoids him. Post Neverland AU where Pan is trapped in the box and everyone lives. Rumbelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Matters

Belle wasn't surpised to see Henry push open the library door. He was a regular visitor after the much delayed opening finally came about and she always enjoyed his visits. But something seemed different about him this day. He looked troubled by something and Belle wondered if something went sour with the custody arrangement that Neal, Emma and Regina came up with.

"Hi, Belle," he greeted her without his usual enthusiasm and she quickly made a decision.

"Henry, you're just in time," she told him and he frowned in confusion.

"In time for what?"

"I was about to have my tea and it tastes better with company," she said and opened the door to her office. "Ruby brought over cookies, too."

Henry's face brightened at the mention of sweets and he hurried past her. She did have the things set up for tea preparation but that was more in case that either Rumple or Neal would stop by.

Belle wondered how long it would take for Henry to tell her what bothered him. Setting him up with a cup of tea and a platter of cookies, she got ready for a long wait - well used to the delaying tactics that both Neal and Rumple used - but Henry spoke up after his first sip.

"Belle, you know Grandpa Rumple the best, right?"

"Well, better than anyone in town, I guess," she agreed. Henry looked down.

"why doesn't he like me anymore?"

"What?" Belle nearly dropped her cup in surprise. "What do you mean he doesn't like you anymore? Of course he likes you."

"No, he doesn't. He never talks to me when I come to the shop and he always makes some excuse to leave and he never asked my parents if I could come over for dinner with you. Grandpa Charming and Grandma Snow want me over for dinner every week."

The words poured out quickly and Belle sat for a moment quietly, waiting if he would add something. She knew Rumple was keeping his distance from Henry but she didn't know it was to such an extent. She assumed he still carried the guilt over the prophecy and his attempt to avoid its fullfillment but this sounded like there was more to it.

"Henry, your grandfather is a complicated man. He probably has a reason for what he's doing," she said and held up a hand when he was about to protest. "I didn't say a good reason. But I know that he cares for you very much."

Henry didn't look convinced.

"Before he knew I was his grandson, he would always smile when he saw me. And he would talk to me when I came to the shop. So why is it different now?"

And that was the question, wasn't it? Belle frowned as she thought over the problem. There was more to it, there always was with Rumple. Why would he be colder to his own grandson than to a boy he had no ties to? She was staying out of Rumple's attempts to reconnect with Neal unless either of them asked for her advice but they were both grown men. Henry was still a child. A child that had gone through too much in too short a time.

"I don't know the answer to that, Henry," she admitted. "But I know that he went to Neverland on the ship belonging to a man who had tried to kill him before, just to save you. I know that he was prepared to die himself if it meant saving your life. He cares for you, Henry," she said again. "Sometimes he just... messes things up. I'm sure this will be straightened out soon." It would be or her name wasn't Belle.

* * *

Belle never was much for subterfuge. If there was something to be asked or done, she preferred to get right to it.

"I had a tea with Henry today," she told Rumplestiltskin at dinner. She saw his quickly masked guilty wince and knew that he had been, indeed, avoiding the boy. "He was upset about you. Said you wouldn't even talk to him when he stopped by the shop."

"Ah, he came in at the wrong time. I was quite busy doing things."

"You always find time for me even when you're busy doing things," Belle pointed out and continued in a soft voice. "What's really wrong, Rumple?"

He looked away from her, his face tensing. She knew it was still hard for him to open up but she also knew that he would do it for her.

"He is my grandson," he spoke suddenly, still looking away. "My own blood. I don't want to ruin him the way I ruined Bae."

"Rumple."

"If he gets too close to me, he will be hurt. He almost died because I was afraid for myself, because I decided to take the easy way out. He is a good boy. He deserves better."

"So you would keep him away. For his own good. Without asking what he thinks about it."

He must have heard the sharpness that seeped into her voice because he looked at her again. Belle reached out, taking his right hand and squeezing.

"Haven't you already learned that it doesn't work that way?" she asked. "That pushing away people who love you only brings you and them pain in the end?"

"Belle."

"Hush," she told him and stood up, went around the table and sat across his lap, embracing him. "Bae grew up to be a good man, you didn't ruin him. I trust that you will do right by Henry, too. Henry trusts that you will do right by him. So trust in yourself, Rumple, like we trust in you."

He didn't answer her, just buried his face into her hair, his breathing fast and troubled. Belle just held him close, stroking his hair until he lifted his head and looked at her with a wonder in his eyes.

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?"

"You did nothing," she said, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Love is given, not earned. All you have to do is accept it."

Rumplestiltskin cupped her cheek and brought her closer for another kiss. Once they parted, he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"You are the wisest person I have ever met."

She couldn't help but kiss him again, the dinner forgotten.

* * *

"Neal? This is Belle. I was wondering if Henry could come over for dinner with me and Rumple this Friday. Yes, Rumple's okay with that. Good. Do you know if he has any favourite foods?"


End file.
